Practice
by Amarissia
Summary: The real people behind the famous couple face a major change in their friendship, and deal with someone who wants them kept apart. Rated M for intimate situations.


_We now interrupt your regularly scheduled Takumi-kun programming to bring you a short centered on Watanabe Daisuke and Hamao Kyousuke, to whom I refer, in this fic, by their full given names, for no reason, really. This takes place shortly before the filming of Bibou No Detail, the third of the movie series and the second to star Dai and Mao._

_So, this is yaoi involving real people, which I'm actually very hesitant about. (If this site ends up removing this, you will be able to find it on my LiveJournal; there's a link in my profile.) In the end, I couldn't resist, and I've been telling myself how unlikely it is that Dai and Mao will ever see this and be embarrassed by it. I can't stress enough that this is entirely a work of my imagination and is not intended to be representational of the real actors; I mean no offense at all and have done this simply out of love for and interest in them. _

_And since I've dragged Mao's brother into this, I should state that I know almost nothing about him and his character here is entirely made up. I know his name and and I know he's very close to his little brother, that's all. The idea of him being violently protective is just something that amuses me, and I know some other fans feel the same. I don't know what the guy calls Mao either; the term I use here simply is, in my opinion, a very likely guess._

_Also, for those of you who don't know, "buchou" is what you call a captain of a team you're on. As Dai-chan played a team captain in Tenimyu, many of his co-stars got in the habit of calling him that. He did (Mao said this in a video I saw) at some point ask Mao to not call him this, but I don't know why, so the reason given in this story for his request is purely my own invention._

_I do not own the Takumi-kun characters; I do not know or represent the real people portrayed herein. This story is rated M for intimate touching between two males, one of whom is considered by Japanese law to be a minor (although just barely)._

_Long author's note, sorry. Let us proceed._

**PRACTICE**

"I love you, Gii," Hayama Takumi concluded his heartfelt speech with an almost tearful, but nonetheless very sweet smile.

Saki Giichi looked gently back at him from the short distance they were apart. He held his gaze for a moment, then sat back and grabbed one of the scripts between them. He was Watanabe Daisuke again, and he and his co-star Hamao Kyousuke were in the latter's bedroom, not the concert hall of Shidou Academy. They were running lines, not having a romantic reunion, and once again, Daisuke felt a twinge of regret.

"Okay, let's stop for a second."

"Was that okay?"

"It was great, this is gonna be amazing on camera. I'm really impressed by how comfortable you've gotten as Takumi."

Kyousuke beamed shyly at him, and Daisuke grinned back, a tad stupidly. Though always a good actor, the younger had been very obviously uncomfortable during the filming of their first _Takumi-kun_ movie. Inexperienced at only seventeen, he had tended to tense up during kisses and to hide his face after intimate scenes. The director and crew had been encouraging and understanding, and Daisuke had found such reactions rather endearing, but if these rehearsals were any indication, Kyousuke was going to be much more at ease for the shooting of the third in the series.

_Plus, at least Mao is older now. I won't feel like such a pedophile._

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay doing these scenes?"

Kyousuke laughed softly through his smile. He had thought Daisuke's overprotectiveness would have faded away by now, but clearly it had not. Though he felt it was unnecessary, Kyousuke appreciated the concern, the way Daisuke would immediately pull back after touching scenes and repeat, "Are you all right? Are you all right? Do you need to stop?"

"Thanks to you, buchou, I'm fine now, really."

"Hmm, don't call me that, okay?"

"I'm sorry. You don't like it?"

"I don't care if the others say it, I just don't want you to." _Shit, he looks hurt._ Daisuke hurried to explain. "I mean, calling me that puts distance between us, like I'm still the captain, still in charge. I don't want that with you. Putting the age dfference aside, I want us to just be equals. Does that make sense?"

_Thank God, there's that smile again._

"Yes, Dai-chan." Kyousuke wondered if the disparity in their ages was still giving Daisuke trouble. He had been trying to appear as grown-up as possible, but he knew people saw him as child-like, and there wasn't much he could do about that...

"Okay, ready to go on?"

The younger nodded.

"We'll go from right here. I'll start the countdown."

Kyousuke playfully rolled his eyes. This was a practice Daisuke had incorporated into their rehearsals, a way for him to give the other a short time to get mentally prepared. Originally it had only been used for kissing scenes, but now was utilized before any scene that involved touching.

_Dai-chan, I'm not going to break._

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four... three...two...one." Daisuke's usual playfulness shifted into Gii's intensity. "Takumi, can I...touch you?"

After a short hesitation, the teenager nodded. Gii's hand slowly lifted and reached out to brush his palm against Takumi's cheek, to slide his fingers into the soft black hair. Takumi tensed and shook a little, still in the terrible grip of his resurfaced phobia, but Gii was so gentle, always had been.

"Takumi. If you get scared, tell me, okay?"

The younger breathed out and let his eyes fall shut. The hand that slipped behind his neck pulled him closer and a mouth was against his, insistent, its urgency a contrast to the previous tenderness. It was too much, too fast, too close. In panic, Takumi shoved the taller body away, only for Gii to quickly recover and clasp him in a tight hug. The boy breathed erratically into Gii's shoulder, eyes wide and staring into the past. Memories both good and horrible were flooding in, and only Gii's arms were keeping him afloat. He wanted these arms, he was just so afraid...

"I can't," Gii sighed. _I can't let you go, even if it would be better for you. I can't not touch you._

Slowly, Takumi calmed down. Gii patiently held on as his breathing quieted and his thoughts stopped racing, and as Takumi bravely grabbed a handful of the other's jacket and gripped it tightly. Gii eventually drew back just a little, enough to look into the kind eyes and at the pretty parted lips.

"Gii..."

He smiled. "Takumi."

Gii's fingers caressed the younger boy's cheek again, and they leaned in, nearer and nearer, until their lips met. It was a softer kiss this time, unrushed and mindful of Takumi's anxiety, but he melted into it, returned it without fear. After a few moments it was time for a scene change, and Kyousuke expected the elder to sit back on the bed, laugh pleasantly, and start talking about what they should do differently or next.

Instead, he felt himself being gently nudged back onto the pillows, adjusted until he was laying down with Daisuke on top of him and the kiss continuing. He was a little confused, and supposed Daisuke was just proceeding onward to the next scene, but that one started with them sitting up, didn't it? And their position was strange, too. Usually when they had to be like this, Daisuke whenever possible would hold himself up so that their bodies had minimal contact. This time, the entire length of their forms were pressed together. It felt so warm, so strangely comforting. Kyousuke was almost too surprised to welcome something he had long hoped for.

Daisuke wasn't actively thinking, nothing beyond how good this felt and how much he'd wanted to and how glad he was not to be pushed away. He had worried about this the previous year when they'd begun to practice kissing, that his own feelings would bleed through Gii's and become obvious. _Mao thinks it's Gii doing this, not me._

That theory was blown out of the water when Daisuke pushed his tongue into the open mouth, and Kyousuke accepted it and even met it with his own. They had never kissed like this before - it was too intimate and had never been required of them - but like his impulsive character, Daisuke had trouble holding back when he was feeling something strongly.

_Why now? It's been a few years since this started...although in Tenimyu, I was the oldest and Mao was the baby, and I just didn't dare. Takumi and Gii locked us together, and freed us. But why is he letting me do this? He's not as timid as he used to be._

Finally, Daisuke lifted his head up, wondering how he was going to explain this. _Got lost in my character's head? That might work._ But he quickly decided he couldn't lie, not to the confused expression staring up at him.

"Dai-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still...practicing?"

"I'm not," he confessed. "But we can go right back to that, or I can leave, if you'd rather."

"No!" The word came out a little louder than Kyousuke had intended, and he looked embarrassed. "Please don't."

"Okay." Daisuke smiled, staying right where he was and brushing a few strands of hair from the younger's eyes.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You never believe me when I tell you how adorable and awesome you are."

As he always did when called cute, Kyousuke looked like he wanted to argue, but he said nothing.

"Well...I like you. A _lot_. I have for a while, and I was worried I'd freak you out if I told you, especially after your brother threatened my life, and kissing you has been so easy for me...but so hard, too, fearing all the time that you'd see through it. See _me_, like you always do. So I tried to just enjoy being Gii, and if I can't be more than that, that's fine. Nothing has to change, okay?"

Kyousuke blinked a few times, looking so much like Takumi that he expected him to say "Eh?" or speak Gii's name in that sweet, drawn-out way he always did. Instead he smiled, wider and brighter than his traumatized character ever did, a smile that was pure Mao. He put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, and pulled him down until their mouths crashed together again.

"I like you too," he panted against the probing lips, and Daisuke thought his heart would beat right out of his chest, he was so happy. He made the kiss that followed a little more frantic, a little more passionate, not to be like Gii but because it was how he wanted to kiss Kyousuke. Welcomed so eagerly, he grew bolder, moving his mouth to Kyousuke's neck, letting a hand drift under his shirt to touch the stomach. Arms wrapped around him, encouraging further.

The younger shivered a little, but happily, slightly nervous about this but having none of the baggage Takumi carried. He had been thinking about this, though trying not to, since they were first cast in Tenimyu together. Then, although Daisuke had been very nice to him and looked after him (they all had), the younger cast members tended to stick together, and the older ones did the same. They had been friends, sure, but getting chosen for Takumi and Gii was like a miracle.

_This, right now, is a miracle._ So intently focused on each other, neither young man heard the bedroom door abruptly swing open until it was too late.

"Hey, Kyou-chan, have you seen my - "

Hamao Shinnosuke, Kyousuke's much older brother, was standing in the doorway, and the look of utter shock on his face was giving way to anger. After a second of being frozen, the younger actor quickly pushed Daisuke off him and sat up.

"N-Niisan, I didn't know you were here."

"Apparently, it's a good thing I was." Shinnosuke didn't leave as both hoped he would, but shut the door behind him and stood against it. "I'm expecting a _very_ good explanation."

"W-We were practicing, for the next movie."

"That didn't look like _practicing_, Kyou-chan." Shinnosuke turned his attention to the real object of his wrath, and his voice and expression went cold. "Watanabe-san. I warned you, didn't I?"

The memory filled his mind in technicolor, Daisuke being introduced to Kyousuke's whole family, such lovely people, who were so friendly to him. Last came the big brother Mao spoke of with such fondness, who bowed and exchanged pleasantries with a suspicious look on his face.

_"Please, call me Dai-chan, everyone does."_

_"Right," said Shinnosuke, clearly never intending to do such a thing. "Don't touch my little brother."_

_"Niisan! I'm sorry about this, buchou."_

_"Shinnosuke-san, I sort of have to...it's in the script."_

_"I mean, don't touch him more than you have to, or we'll have a problem."_

"Didn't I?"

"Niisan, please," Kyousuke said softly.

"It's okay, Mao," Daisuke said, and slipped a comforting arm around him, at which the elder sibling nearly growled. "You did warn me. But I can't help how I feel."

"I don't give a damn how you _feel_, I care about what you _do_. We trusted you. We let Kyou-chan start doing these movies because you swore to us that you'd make sure nothing happened to him!"

"And I have. As you can see, he's perfectly fine."

"Hmm, maybe only because I got here when I did."

Though he didn't plan to show it in front of Kyousuke, Daisuke was becoming angry. "Are you seriously suggesting I would ever do anything he didn't want? He's almost eighteen now, not two. If I was attacking him, he wouldn't be sitting right next to me."

"You have him confused. These movies have him confused! I was afraid this would happen, I knew we should never have let him - "

"I'm not confused," Kyousuke protested, softly again, looking down at the floor.

"Your brother liking a guy instead of a girl doesn't change who he is."

"I wouldn't care if Kyou-chan was gay! The point is that he's _not_. He never showed any interest in guys before. He's getting himself mixed up with his character."

"If that were true, wouldn't he have a problem with _you_?" Daisuke snapped.

Kyousuke made a pained sound, and the elder actor instantly cursed himself. Shinnosuke looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just honestly don't see what your objection is. If not that I'm male, then what?"

"For a start, you're almost a decade older than him! Why don't you mess around with someone your own age?"

"One, I am not 'messing around'," Daisuke began in a low tone, "two, don't you think I've been conflicted about that? And three, I don't want anyone else. I love _him_."

Kyousuke's mouth fell open. "Dai-chan, you..."

Daisuke smiled, gently squeezing the slender shoulder beneath his hand. "Yeah, Mao. Sorry you had to find out like this."

He turned back to Shinnosuke, who was looking more murderous than ever. "Are you gonna tell me _I'm_ getting mixed up with my character too?"

"You said you've been conflicted. Clearly not enough to make you keep your hands to yourself."

"I held back a long time, because he is so much younger. But is age really that important?"

"It is when he's not old enough to _consent_!"

Shinnosuke's voice reached a full shout on the last word. Kyousuke huddled closer to his co-star, hiding his face against his shirt. Daisuke quickly wrapped his arms around him, stressing, because never before had Mao behaved so much like Takumi. He glared at Shinnosuke, who at least was looking worried himself.

"We've just barely confessed our feelings to each other, so we're not having sex, not that it's any of your business. And if you want to yell at me, that's fine, but let's do it elsewhere. You're scaring him."

"It damn well is my business," Shinnosuke hissed, fists clenched. "I've spent his whole life keeping perverts away from him. Maybe you're different, maybe you're not, but how _dare_ you suggest my own little brother is frightened of me?"

Soothingly petting Mao's hair, feeling him tremble, Daisuke said, "He's upset because we're fighting. He's afraid of what you might do to me, and what I'd have to do to protect myself. And considering the way you're acting, probably worried you'll tell your parents."

Kyousuke was clinging back just as tightly as he was being hugged, something Shinnosuke didn't miss as he looked at them. He seemed to be thinking very hard, waging a war between logic and instinct, between what he observed and what he had assumed. Daisuke took advantage of the quiet to whisper in his beloved's ear, loud enough to be overheard.

"It's okay, we'll work this out. I'm not gonna get hurt and I won't give you up."

"He'll tell them," Kyousuke wept quietly. "He'll tell Mom and Dad, they'll make me quit the movie."

"If you have to, I'll quit too. But we're not even shooting until after your birthday. Then you'll be free to be with whoever you want."

"But I just got you! I can't lose you now, even for a while..."

"Ssh, it's okay. Please don't cry, Mao."

Daisuke looked up, intending to fix a glare of blame on his interrogator, but found he couldn't. Shinnosuke looked even more stricken than before, staring at his brother with pain and guilt all over his face. As mad as Daisuke was, he couldn't help but pity him.

"Kyou-chan, come here for a moment. Please?"

Daisuke was reluctant, not certain his boyfriend wasn't about to be dragged away from him forever, kicking and screaming if necessary. But he let go, let Kyousuke draw back, and carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks before letting him walk anxiously across the room. _Maybe Mao is having the same worry as me?_ Shinnosuke only sighed sadly, though, picked the boy up in a tight embrace and held him closely.

"I'm so sorry, Kyou-chan."

"I'm not confused."

"Are you sure? I know this character's taking a lot out of you."

"It's not Takumi, it's me, and it's not Gii, it's Dai-chan. I liked him before, since Tenimyu, and now...I think I love him."

"Mao," Daisuke whispered, his heart glowing.

Shinnosuke sighed again. "But you never liked a boy like this."

"I've never liked _anyone_ like this." Kyouske's voice, though muffled by his brother's shoulder, was strong. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"I don't know..."

"I think it does, Niisan. Maybe it's destiny."

Daisuke smiled faintly. Unmei, that poetic word, the one Gii had used when Takumi suggested their meeting again was chance.

"Niisan, please don't try to forbid me this."

"Would I be able to?"

"No, not unless you convince Mom and Dad that you're right and this is a bad thing, which it's _not_. You're not going to, are you?"

Yet another heavy sigh, and Shinnosuke's eyes fixed on Daisuke. "You. What exactly are your intentions?"

"As much or as little as Mao is comfortable with. To be as close to him as I can, for as long as he'll let me."

"And what if people find out?"

"I wouldn't mind the whole world knowing. Hell, our fans would love it. But if Mao wants to keep our relationship quiet for now, or his management insists, that's what we'll do. I don't care what people think, as long as they don't have the power to separate us."

"And exactly how far have you two gone?"

Daisuke laughed, though there wasn't much mirth in it. "Watch 'Niji Iro no Garasu'. No further than that, and what you saw today."

"I will never watch these movies. I have no desire to see my baby brother acting traumatized and being groped by you, Watanabe-san." Shinnosuke let go of Kyousuke enough to hold him by the shoulders, looking at him gently. "Kyou-chan, are you sure this is what you want?"

"_Yes_. I promise, I know what I'm doing, and Dai-chan would never do anything I'm not okay with."

"You'll be type-cast. You could wind up being Takumi forever," Shinnosuke tried, a touch desperately.

"I'll become a better actor. I'll play too many roles to be thought of as just one. And even if people always look at me and see Takumi, I'll be fine, because I'll have Dai-chan. Just like Takumi has Gii. He's been through so much and still found love. Shouldn't it be easier, then, for me?"

Finally, Shinnosuke smiled.

"Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

"No, I'm not, but you should, after your birthday. They like Watanabe-san, I don't expect they'll have a problem. If they do...I'll help you as much as I can. I'm sorry I made you cry, Kyou-chan. I just love you so much, and I worry."

Kyousuke threw his arms around his brother. "I love you, too. Thank you."

"You, Watanabe-san. I'll be watching you, more closely than ever."

"I would expect nothing less."

"And no sex until he's eighteen."

"Niisan!" Kyousuke whined, clearly embarrassed.

"That's the law, anyway. If I catch you two doing anything more than kissing, I'll have to gouge my eyes out, and this little truce will be over."

"Understood, Shinnosuke-san. I assure you, I plan to take this slowly. I would never rush or pressure him."

"All right, then. You can go back over there, Kyou-chan."

After accepting one last squeeze, Kyousuke was permitted to return to the bed. Daisuke really wanted to pull the boy onto his lap, but figured he shouldn't press his luck, so settled for sitting close together with an arm around his little waist. _How come there are no scenes with Takumi on Gii's lap? We really need some. I've got to ask Yokoi-sensei. Maybe we can at least do it for the publicity photos._

"Any chance I can get you to leave this door open?" Shinnosuke asked dryly.

"No," Kyousuke said sweetly. "We really do rehearse in here, and that's a private thing." Daisuke had once suggested recording it, so they could see in advance how they would look on-screen, but the younger had refused.

"Besides, do you really want to risk catching us again?"

"I really, really don't, actually. If you'll excuse me, I need to go...process this, maybe look into a support group."

"What did you need when you came in here, Niisan?"

"I don't remember. If I do, I'll knock next time, but I won't wait long. You'll have no time to put clothes back on, so don't think of taking them off."

Without another word, Shinnoske left the room and shut the door, maybe not pleased by recent events, but at least no longer angry. Kyousuke let out a deep, shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A massaging hand traveled up his back, stroked his nape, began to smoothe his hair.

"I'm sorry about him, Dai-chan, he's always had a brother-complex."

"I know what it's like to want to protect you," Daisuke said softly. "My sister might try to interrogate you too, though the odds are she'll just be happy for us. Or yell at me for corrupting a minor, she's kind of unpredictable."

"I'll defend you, like you did me," Kyousuke laughed. "Thank you for that."

"You're the one who convinced him. It was your strength, not what I said. Mao, did you mean it?"

"Eh?"

"That you love me."

"Oh." Kyousuke ducked his head down shyly. "Yes. Is it too soon?"

"No. I knew right away. Just like Gii, but I'll be a better boyfriend than him. I'll never push you away, or let you think I like someone else. I'll never let you become hurt like Takumi."

Kyousuke blushed faintly. "And you won't have an extended running scene in every other movie."

"I'd run a race for you any day, or run all over a school campus to find you. I'd run around the whole planet."

"Dai-chan..."

Limbs entangled, the actors put their mouths together and lost themselves for a few minutes. When they stopped for air, Daisuke smirked.

"Want to practice more?"

"Kiss me again first. Takumi can wait."

"I can happily do that."

"I remembered!" a voice shouted from the hallway. "You two better be decent!"

**THE END**

_Okay, so, what did you think? Oh, by the by, a brother-complex refers to the manner of someone who is unusually protective of a younger sibling. _

_Dai and Mao have stated that they did indeed practice kissing for their roles, and considering the change in Mao's behavior from the 2nd movie to the 3rd, they must have done it a LOT. Inconsiderately, they probably didn't think to film these sessions._

_Reviews welcome!_


End file.
